Enchanted To Meet You
by will-find-u
Summary: based on Taylor Swift's song Enchanted. yeah  i suck at summaries..


**A/N: I'm kinda new in this writing stuff so please bear with me if the story is too horrible .**

**Also rushed 'cuz I got eyes that keep checking on me every 5 mins.! O_o**

**Disclaimer: me no own mai-hime =_= boo~**

A black limo was driving in a city, it seems to be in a hurry and wherever its going it means business. Passing by street lights and advertisements glowing, seeming to attract people but the passengers in the car seems to paid no heed about their surroundings. A man wearing a black tuxedo with broad shoulders, black hair and brown eyes, almost red, suggest authority to anyone who looks but softens enough when she looks at the companion beside him. A blue-eyed light brunette woman who looks beautiful even at the age of forty dressed formally in an elegant blue yukata seeming to highlight the blueness of their eyes. And across them who is almost the exact replica of the woman but much younger, its hair much darker and red eyes instead of blue, wearing a purple yukata that accentuates its beauty.

"everyone's going to be there Shizuru including the sons and daughters of all the business corporate, try to at least enjoy and perhaps you will find your partner." Says Hajime Fujino

"father, we have already discussed this matter, did we not?" says Shizuru stoically

"we did dear but as you can see we are not getting any younger so at least say that you will try" it was Aiko Fujino, Shizuru's mother, who answered the brunette.

Sigh "yes I will try"

Arriving at the place everyone got off and was then greeted by some executives for the Fujino's are very influential people and top first in the business industry so everyone wants to take part even a small portion in their business.

Shizuru was dragged talking from one group to another entertaining them. Nobody notices the fake smiles and forced laughters. She just arrived but felt tired more than ever, always the same old routine. Surrounded in a group but felt lonelier than ever. Compliments to woo her are just empty air, they mean nothing to her. She couldn't handle it, she felt suffocated, excusing herself she went to the dinner table wanting a cold drink to calm her nerves.

And that's when she saw her. Across the room. You forgot how to breathe just then.

Blue hair and green eyes like emerald seeming to stare at you as well. And everything just stops and disappears.

It's just you and her.

Letting out a shaky breathe you see her eyes seeming to ask "have we met?" slowly walking towards you.

"hey" her voice, husky, makes your feet turn Jell-O

"he-hello" you say

"I'm natsuki. Kuga Natsuki"

You say her name and it just rolls perfectly on your tongue, when you looked up you see a rosy hue upon her cheeks and it made you squeal on the inside to see such a cute thing.

"My name is Shizuru Fujino" and you smile. It was one of the genuine smiles you rarely give to anyone.

A smile was on her lips just then and you decided right then and there that you would do anything just for that smile. Playful banters, lots of teasing and rosy cheeks fills your conversation. The lights around the room sparkles around you like in the fairy tale when it's just you and your prince charming. You never noticed the time till your mother approaches beside telling you its time to go. Giving you time to give a proper farewell to your companion, she left with your father waiting inside the car.

"ara, as wonderful it is to talk to Natsuki, I have to bid you farewell already" trying not to show the sadness in your voice, unfortunately it was quickly pick-up upon by your green-eyed prince.

"don't worry, well see each other again, I promise you that" beaming a megawatt smile at you. And you felt okay 'cuz you find truth in her words.

Just when you were about to leave she grabbed your hand, spun you around to face her and gave you a sweet kiss in your cheek.

"see you soon" she whispers in your ear then quickly disappear in the crowd.

You can't help the smile that came to your lips, you were a dazed all the way home, your parents never asked you why thinking you were just too tired from the party. Arriving at your house, you quickly went to your room and then you saw yourself in the mirror. A blush was on your cheeks that you didn't notice you had since she kissed you. It was rare for you to blush like that.

You kept awake that night, tossing and turning in your bed, you look at the clock and see that its already two in the morning, a lingering question in your head "who do you love?". You wonder while you pace back and forth in your room. You turn some music on and imagine yourself in that party with her, laughing, dancing.

Days pass and turn into weeks and you still hold unto her words that you will see each other again. And pray to anyone who is listening to you out there that she doesn't love someone else.

You came to your school one morning all gloom and doom but you hid it well with your mask that you build so well. People greeting and crowding you in the hall, wanting only nothing but your attention. It doesn't differ much from the party you last went to, from the party that you met her. And just like the party your eyes meet familiar green-eyes looking at you across the lobby. A genuine smile cracked in your lips.

And you remember that night where everything started.

Where everything felt like a fairy tale.

Where you got enchanted to have met this beautiful goddess who stole your heart that one fateful night.

**A/N: it was sooo much better in my head but please review. I very much appreciate it.**

**No matter how mean or rude it is I will take it like a man! :3**

**Err..woman..hehehe**


End file.
